


Glitchy

by francoantoniohierro



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Master/Servant, chobits sort of, robot!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoantoniohierro/pseuds/francoantoniohierro
Summary: Gerard buys a strange robot. He’s not sure where it comes from or what's its purpose. It's looooosely based on my beloved Chobits.





	1. Chapter 1

Each company gave it a fancy name to make it clear that it was theirs. Regardless of the hundreds of names that companies gave them… At the end of the day, they were just robots. Cold lifeless robots. Sure, it was helpful to give them names so you could tell them apart; which robots were made specifically for cleaning, which were made for cooking, which were made for babysitting and other endless things. That humans are absolutely capable of doing, honestly.   
  
It was mostly a good thing. Since at the end of the day, it was easy to tell the purpose of the robot based on its name. Although i wasn't that fond to the idea. You name your children, you name your pets, but there is no need to name your gadgets. At the end of the day, machines don't really need names. Dogs do, if they get lost and you call them, they'll come running back to you. But if you lose your robot and somebody else reprograms him, he will never glance at you again. Dogs on the other hand, can love you. Robots are programmed to like whoever they belong to.    
  
But even with my distaste towards robots...And their cheesy names such as names "Erica: The perfect housewife", "Lawrence: Cleaning boy gen 4", "Damien: House Chef 2.0", "Victor: Teacher 24/7"... I still needed one.   
  
I mean, i didn't. Since, when i grew up companies hired humans as secretaries, and they seemed to be very efficient at that. But now I did need it cause my job doesn’t hire human secretaries. No sir, you brought your bot with you to work and had them answering your calls and organizing your appointments. If you were one of the caveman like me who didn't have a bot, you could have the company to provide you one for work related activities only. And hell, i had tried using the free bots that they had. But that didn't work out.   
  
They only had one model, the "desk buddy" or something along those lines. The bot looked like a young girl. If you could ignore the colorful buttons behind her neck. Or her cold fake skin, free of any imperfections. Or how the bot sometimes would get stuck in corners unable to figure out what to do.   
  
Still, my experience using "desk buddy" was no good. I would have her take my appointments, file paperwork, take my phone calls, maybe clean my office. But whenever i asked her to do anything i felt guilt for the rest of the day. Cause really, i could do all of those things. It wasn't fun but i still didn't need a machine doing it for me. She made me feel like a lazy asshole, giving her orders against her will. Cause sure, the bot smiled and obeyed, but it didn't make me feel any better. I ended up cutting her off and off tasks. till i eventually decided to stop using her.   
  
But i did need a secretary. I didn't want the secretary to be a bot, but that wasn't my choice. So instead of trying to use "desk buddy" again. Finally I was going to do the world a favour and buy on my own a bot. specifically for work.   
  
And i was. I was so buying a robot just for work and nothing else.    
  
When i read "Robot - Six months of use - Glitchy - Cheap" I was sure that i was going to end up buying him. My computer was on ebay looking for the cheapest used bot i could find. and "Six months of use - Glitchy" sounded exactly like what i needed.    
  
The cheap robots there were mostly for cleaning, there were a few ones for taking care of pets, a bot that could do hairstyles, and then there was "Six months of use - Glitchy".   
  
"Six months of use - Glitchy" didn't really specify much. The description simply went "Robot needs to be reprogrammed". Which was fine. since i was going to reprogram him anyway so he could learn the tasks that bots like "desk buddy" did. No problemo.

Reprogramming costed at least 2000 bucks. So i could see why the user prefered to sell him instead. He was glitchy anyway.   
  
Nowhere in the post said exactly what the bot was for. It didn't matter since in most cases they could just be reprogrammed. It was strange regardless. All the other sellers said what their bots were for.   
  
The thing that truly convinced me was the picture of the bot in the post. In the photo you could see the bot with closed eyes sitting against a wall. He looked so... human. There's really no way to describe it. He looked at peace. As if he was actually sleeping. He didn't just look like some sort of mannequin as in most cases. No, he actually looked a man asleep. He didn't look like "desk buddy" the bot with firm fake breasts, the perfect fake hair and unrealistic face features. Not at all, he just looked so real, as strange as that may sound.   
  
Without thinking it too much i clicked "buy".    
  
"Six months of use - Glitchy" was officially my property. I was officially one of those lazy dudes who needed a bot for their daily life. Hooray for me. In two to three days, I was going to receive my first bot.   



	2. Arrival

  
"Sign here" The mailman said pointing at a white space in the document he was holding. 

After i gave him a messy signature he changed the page. Fuck. There were so many things to sign. All I wanted was my package and to go back to sleep!

"Now sign here" He repeated pointing at a different blank spot. I signed again, without bothering to read it. 

"And here" he pointed at a space in the corner of the page and i did as he said.   
  
The mailman had dropped my package next to him before starting to talk. I didn't know how big the bot was going to be. considering that the ebay seller hardly gave me any information. but the box seemed to be half my height. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.   
  
"Okay, now i'm going to have to read you ebay's terms of service regarding robots"   
  
"No, its fine!" I said impatiently staring at the gigantic box in my living room that he brought  "I already read it after i bought him"

It was ridiculous. I was not hearing no goddamn terms of service. CHECKMARK AND GO, BUDDY. Nobody freaking cares. Definitely not me. I need my work bot, not a sermon.

"I'm sorry but this is obligatory procedure.” Be sighs “Look, i know it's boring too okay, i've had to deliver eight bots today, i know terms of service suck"   
  
I nodded with a fake grin. He kept talking but i was still looking at the box. I wanted to see the bot already. I wanted to see if he looked like he did in the picture. If he actually had that strange thing in his appearance, that little something that just made me him look so ... well, real.   
  
"Ebay does not take responsibility of the condition that the order may come in" The mailman continued "Ebay does not take care of any damage bill from the robots actions.-

Wait.

That didn't sound good.

"What does that mean?"    
I said, suddenly coming back to my conversation with him.   
  
"Ah, you know since those accidents in China happened" He explained. 

Sure i knew about the five people murdered by a robot for unknown reasons. It had been in the news for months after it happened. No one could ever found where the robot came from, but god damn was i hoping it wasn't from ebay 

“Oh…”

"And you know, those cases in New Zealand" 

There was a small outbreak of robots  who seemed to have been reprogrammed out of nowhere and started attacking people too, but only a few people got hurt. Still pretty bad thing to hear.

“Hmmmmm”

"And that robot from Spain" 

That case was probably the weirdest to me. The robot kept his owner hostage for weeks. Tortures him. Ends up killing him from all the beating. No one ever found out what triggered it. Fuck. 

"No one knows where the bots came from. Now all the sites that sell bots have changed their guidelines. So in case that their bots go nuts the company doesn't have to pay you back. If you ask me," He continued, as if he didn't felt that finishing his delivery was a priority. "i don't think those bots come from any of those official robot sites. There's clearly some asshole out there making bots on his own and sending them to people just to cause trouble. Those accidents don't sound like glitches or some factory mistake.  **somebody programmed the bots to be that way"**   
  
"What would anyone get out of that?"   
  
"God, I don't know. There's just some crazy ass people out there"   
  
"I think it was just a glitch. Bots get glitches all the time"   
He nodded before continuing his speech on the things that ebay wasn't going to take care of. 

Suddenly i didn't want to open the box anymore.   
  
My bot was glitchy. The poster didn't say why. The poster also didn't say where the bot came from. In fact, i didn't know jack shit about the bot. I could end up like one of those people who got killed by their bots for no reason. "Accidently killing owner" could totally be a glitch. A glitch that the thing inside the box could have.   
  
Who would find me if the bot killed me? I lived alone in my apartment. I didn't have any friends in the building. Only two people from work knew where i lived, and they weren't going inside my house uninvited. Who would find my dead body?   
  
"Ebay is not responsible for the state the robot is in. Ebay doesn't have a returning policy for robots; Once the machine is payed and delivered the product can't be sent back and the money won't be returned. Are you sure you agree with this terms of service?"   
  
I stared at the box again. It was way too late to change my mind. And i did needed the bot. Gosh, why did the mailman just had to mention all those robot murders? What the hell? I didn't need to remember all of that!   
  
"I do"   
I said finally.    
  
Before i knew it the mailman was already heading towards my door carrying his folder with documents between his arm. He wasn't going to help me figure out how to use the bot. no, no, i was going to be alone with that deadly machine!    
  
"Have a nice evening!"   
The man said with a smile before leaving.

Oh no.


	3. Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if u want me continue this story do comment pls it keeps me motivated ;-;

Oh, I was alone. And the box was only a few feets away from me. Suddenly I found myself thinking of what would happened if i got murdered again. When would my mom found out? What was she going to say? After all, she knew that i used to be terrified of robots. Would she laugh at the irony of it? Or would she throw away her six maid robots?    


Well, killer robot or not, I had already paid for it!

Opening that box was nerve wracking. When the lid was off, i could see the robot was resting just like in his picture. He looked young and peaceful. For a second it made me a little sad. A creature that beautiful just didn’t exist. He was a machine, a machine too good looking for its own good. A machine that resembled everything it lacked: youth, innocence, life…

Regardless, i needed to get it to work. I got closer and touched his face for a second, just out of curiosity. He felt very real. His skin was soft, but different. Everything about him was just a little different. His hair looked messy, but it wasn’t scraggly synthetic hair either. When i reached out to touch it for a second, it didn’t feel fake and scratchy either. He had to be a very a high quality bot. I stopped and just stared at him for a second. His face was definitely my favorite part. Unlike the other bots i had seen, his perfect face didn’t make him look eerie. He just look different. Special, i guess.

“Now,” I said out loud without thinking. It was time to find the turn on button. Robots can have it anywhere. Some get it on their neck, some on their back, some on their arm; it depended on what type of robot you had. A bot like Desk Buddy needed to have her button in a visible place around her neck, so that there wouldn’t be any confusion at the workplace. My glitchy friend didn’t have it. He must have been created for something else. “Where is it? How can i turn you on?”

The robot opened his eyes immediately, and gave me the creepiest smile i have witnessed. I screamed as hard as i could and started backing off. The bot didn’t react to my obvious fear, it kept the same expression. That was even more unsettling to me. Glitchy indeed. I stayed frozen for a while not knowing what to do. Surely i wasn’t lucky enough to have a murderous robot, right?

“Uhhh. Your owner didn’t turn you off before shipping you? Are you okay?” Stupid question, so i added “Do i need to plug you into something?"

The machine doesnt react.

“No. Yes. No”

The machine answered and went back to its original smile.

“I’m Gerard. I own you now.” No change of his reaction whatsoever. “What's your name?”

The thing looked puzzled. God, he looked so real. It was sort of creepy. It was just a machine! Why was he sort of cute? 

  
“I have no name” The thing replied.

That couldn't be. Every robot had a purpose. And with their purpose, a name. Glitchy bot was fabricated with a thing to do. The machine couldn't just _ be. _

“Sure you do! What's the name of your model? What's your appliance?”

“I don’t know.”   
  
That was odd. Very odd. Then i remembered.   
  
“Ah, that’s right. You need to be reprogrammed right? Don’t worry, i’ll take you as soon as i can.” I said, as if it cared. “But still, i need to know something about you. The repair shop guy is going to ask.” I said, needing for more information. The thing didn’t seem to catch up on it. “Who made you?”

“I don’t know.”

Great. Fucking great. Glitchy indeed. Untrustworthy. And cute too. Great combination for an office robot. Fuck my life.    
  
“Well, what did your last owner used you for?”

“The most common things. Cleaning, taxes, mowing the grass, sex, grocery shopping, brooming

“Wait, what did you say?

“ Cleaning, taxes, mowing the grass, sex, grocery shopping, brooming”

“I mean… Are you …. A sex robot?”

I could not walk into the office with a sex robot. There was no way. Some geek would find out sooner or later and tell my other coworkers about it. I could not survive that type of humiliation. No no no no. Please don't be a sex bot.

“I don’t know.” It repeated. “I can have sex. Do you want to have sex with me?”   
  
“No! No! No sex! I’m not a pervert okay!” I said, forgetting that i was talking to a machine “Look! I need  a secretary bot. Like Desk Buddy, okay? No sex! I’m not that guy!”

“I can be like Desk Buddy.” It says “I just need internet connection.”

“Good! Good!”   
  
The bot got up. That’s when i realized. The bot was completely naked. The seller didn’t bother turning off the bot. The seller didn’t even bother putting it some underwear. But the truly disturbing thing was that the bot had realistic genitals. I mean, i knew that bots like that existed. But why couldn’t the guy mention it in the Ebay description? I didn’t want some used up sex robot! It was way too creepy. I did not ask for a nameless naked robot!   
  
“Oh god! Sit down! Sit down!”   
The bot did exactly as i said.    
  
I had to be realistic… The bot was skinnier than me. There was no way my clothes would fit him the right way. Unless i gave him my old, old old, clothes. God, the bot was going to wear my old high school clothes. As if i didn’t look creepy enough. And I was still thinking about the sex thing… Jesus.   
  
“Let me get you some clothes, okay? Just wait for me here!”   
  
“Yes”   
He responded in the same monotone voice as before.

What was i doing? Trying to reason with an obvious machine. So stupid. But his face made me forget I was talking to an appliance . everytime. But that wasn't right. He was not supposed to be any different than a vacuum cleaner or a laptop. No emotions, no ethics.

Plus, It was pretty but it wasn’t the smartest bot. It seemed slow. The reprogramming was needed immediately.   
  
“Put this on”   
I threw him the first pair of old jeans and a hoodie i found. They were from way back in the day. When good old Gee Way didn't eat so many hamburgers.

“So, no name?”   
  
“No name”   
It repeats.

“Last owner?”   
  
“He called me bot”   
  
“Now that's just offensive and problematic” I shook my head. “We need to get you a real name”   
  
“What name do you like?”   
  
“Gerard”

__ Glitchy.   
  
“No, but that’s my name! Try a different one!”

I said, again forgetting I wasn't talking to a real person with thoughts.   
  
“I like Gerard”

The machine goes.   
  
“Thank you, thank you.” I go “But i can’t name you Gerard too. It would be too !confusing”   
  
“I can be just G. G-bot”   
  
“It’s not quite it. Hmmmm. What goes before G?”   
  
“F”

The machine goes immediately. I would have needed to sing the alphabet song… maybe i did need a desk bot after all. 

  
“F-bot? No that doesn’t sound right. We should scrap that bot part. You’re F.”   
  
“I don’t like F”

It surprised me a lot. How could a bot not like something their owner liked? How was that possible? Was it part of the glitch? It had to be

Because i had never seen a bot do such a thing.   
  
“You don't?” I looked at him wide eyes, confused “Well..:what about...Franklin? Frederick?...”   
  
“Frank.”   
  
“Yeah, you look like a Frank”

I quickly said smiling. Because he actually did look like a frank.

“I’m Frank. My names Frank”

The machine smiles widely. As if it liked its new name.   
  
“Good bot!”   
  
“Frank! Frank! Frank!”

The smile goes away.   
  
“Oh, i’m sorry” I correct myself “Good  _ Frank _ !”


	4. Don't fix me

***   


It was time to go to bed. 

It had been a long freaking day. So now I owned a bot. A useless bot, one may add. And had no clue what to do with it. As cute as it was, it was of no use. Saying his own name was adorable sure. But I couldn't take him to the office and make him arrange my stuff. It would be like taking a puppy to work or something. 

Anyway. It was real late. And I was real tired. And the bot had to go.

“Okay, so it’s like 3 am. I have to turn you off”   
  
“No!”

Frank shouted immediately, moving away from my touch. 

“What do you mean, no?”

I said before trying to get closer again.

It made no sense. Bots were not supposed to act out like that. They were meant to obey humans and not much else. They were glorified dolls at most. So why was this little guy so...odd? Had he been hacked in some creepy way? What made him so freakin’ special? So different?   
  
“Please don’t”   
He gave me pleading eyes, and it was working. It shouldn't have. Because those aren't even human eyes. Those eyes were plastic. Cold hard plastic. That was all Frank was. 

So why did I feel so bad?

“Look, I really don't want to do this. But i don't want you to run out of battery tomorrow. We have stuff to do”

“I won't run out of battery!”

Frank crossed his arms and started pouting his lips. The mere sight of it made me smile. This had to be the most bizarre bot ever made. It was hard to tell if he had been designed by a genius or by a complete idiot.Maybe it was a mix between the two. 

Because both seemed just as likely.

“You need to be turned off. All bots get turned off. Boys who aren't turned off at night die out in the morning.”

“I won't die on you.”

He faced the wall instead of me.

I had to admit I was having fun.

“What does die mean, Frank?”

“I don't know but it doesn't sound very serious to me”

Frank responded.

It made me start laughing. For a long time. To the point Frank started smiling and laughing too. Frank had no idea what was so funny, but he didnt care. He liked me already. And I liked the little guy too. He was so odd in the best way. My favorite part is when he’s clueless about things, which seems to be often.

“Not to  _ you _ ”

Of course death meant nothing to a machine. They don’t fear anything. They don’t feel anything. It reminded me that no matter how real Frank looked, he wasn’t really like you and me. Y’know. He was a bot. A convincing one. But always a bot.

“Please don't turn me off.”

“Fine. But when your battery runs dry, im gonna laugh my ass off”

***

The moment the man plugged Frank into his computer, the screen went black.   
  
“Is that supposed to happen?”

I asked. 

We were at the mall going through bot repair shops. Looking to fix Frank. But when the repair shop guys asked me what was so wrong with Frank, Gerard went speechless. I just wasn't sure either. All I said was glitchy. It was the only way I could describe it. It didn’t do its justice, but it was all that came to my head.

So they were trying to do a full blown restart. But nothing was happening.   
  
“How strange…”   
  
The man tried plugging Frank to a different computer. The screen went black too. Then the third one too. It was becoming clear that something was wrong with that machine. The guy at the store must have assumed I was some hacker trying to fuck things up. Because he started getting angry.

“Get your bot out of here”

The man pushed me as he said this.

“But, I need to get it reprogrammed!”

I insisted.   
  
“I mean it, get that thing out of here!”

Thing.

The bot started with wide eyes. Thing. He was more than a thing. He was a Frank! Not a thing. He looked hurted.  And also confused. Both things that bots shouldn't be able to feel whatsoever. But by God, the bot was convincing. I would get lost on those hazel eyes completely. Till the owner of the store was pushing me outside.   
  
***   
  
“So that didn’t work out”

Is all I can think of saying.

“No”

Frank coldly replies.   
  
“There must be another place where we can reprogram you”   
I say as I begin walking. Frank follows behind.   
  
“I don’t have internet connection. I don’t know”

Frank says.   
  
“Don’t you have maps of the entire city installed in you?”

All boys have this type of thing installed in them. It’s basic stuff. Like a calculator or the weather. Literally any bot has this in their default applications. So Frank should too. But of course, he tells me:   
“I don’t have anything installed in me”

Frank earnestly says.   
  
“What do you mean by that?”

This is the point where I’m completely baffled. That cannot be right. A bot can't work without programs installed into them. That’s impossible. In my years I’ve never heard of such a thing. They all have  _ something  _ pre-installed. That’s more than glitchy. That’s… Haunted machine or something. Because it shouldn’t be working whatsoever.

“I don’t know! I need internet connection!”

Frank yells.

We look like a couple arguing at the mall about something stupid. It's ridiculous.  

“What kinda things do you know!”   
  
“I’m Frank! And I can do things! But I need to see them first”   
  
“That’s not how it works. I don’t think...”

I began asking myself.

“I don’t know! I’m Frank and I-”

“Fine, let’s go shopping. We’ll find someone who can reprogram you there. Plus the mall here has wi fi”

Frank smiles with excitement. It makes me feel something weird. I don’t know what it is exactly. But it felt good. More than I’d like to admit to myself. This bot is something else.    
  
***   


No luck.    
  
There were three places for robot reprogramming. Not a single one was any help. All the computers ended up broken. All the places wanted Frank out. I almost got my ass kicked two more times.

No one was willing to help us. 

There was more to Frank than glitchy. And it was becoming painfully obvious. He was special.    
  
***   
  
“Let’s go home now”   
  
He grabbed me by my right hand. Then he pointed at a store in front of them.   
  
“What?”

I asked.   
  
He pointed at the store again. 

“You want to go there?”   
  
“Please?”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“This doesn’t fit me”   
He pointed at his clothes.

“I-I”

“Please”   
Frank insisted.

  
I didn’t have a lot of money with me. But he was asking nicely. And he had a point. And he was so pretty… So… 

“Please”   
  
“Fine.”   
  
“Thank you”

He said before getting closer and closer to my face.   
  
That’s when I realized. He was trying to kiss me.


	5. Panties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we're adding fetishes to thiss wooops

***

His lips were a few inches away from my face before I stopped him. Because I had to! I couldn't be one of those weirdos that kissed their bots. That would be so creepy. Not in public too… Ugh, the idea made me sick even. It was so unlike me. Things had changed so much in the little time Frank had been with me. Things had gotten weirder, to say the very least.

“Wait, wait a minute, bud. What are you doing?”

I said, shoving him away.

“I’m showing love.”

Frank responded with a confused look.

“What?”

“I saw it on tv when I lived with my last owner”

He explained.

“You’re grateful, Frank. That's not love.”

The bot looked puzzled by my words. He didn't seem to be processing love right and I couldn't blame him. Humans couldn't most of the time too. It was a weird thing. I don’t think even half of us understand what love is anyways. Most of the time, even I’m not sure what it is. So his confusion was understable. It was a lot for a bot to think about, really.

“Uh?”

“When someone does something nice to you, you're thankful”

“Hmmm”

He looks at me waiting for more, very focused on what I'm saying. 

“Love is… I can't explain it”

I go, stopping abruptly. Nothing else comes to my head.

“Please do! Please do!”

He starts jumping up and down outside the department store. We look absolutely crazy like that. Like the most annoying couple you’ve met in your life. And we’re worse than that, actually.

“I don't know, Frank. You feel it in your chest. Its like you can't live without the other person. Like they are a part of you. Like… Like you're meant to be together”

Was all that came to my head.

“That sounds like a lot of emotions”

“They are way more even. Love is like that”

The bot stayed silent, processing what I had said slowly. I was probably only making him more confused than he already was. How stupid of me. Bots can’t have such complex feelings or thoughts. They’re machines. Pretty, but, cold machines. Frank was never going to understand love the way I did. It was impossible. And it made me a little bit sad, honestly.

“How do i show greatful?”

He asks.

“Gratitud? I guess you can shake hands with the person. Or hug them”

“I know hugs!”

Frank smiles widely, living what I'm saying. He knows more than hugs from what he told me initially...

“Good for you!”

I was being sarcastic, but Frank wasn't.

The bot jumped towards my arms without a second thought. He hugged me very tightly. It was heavy, but also very soft and warm. His touch felt really good. Comforting, even. Almost like a human. Just almost… But not there. It was different. Even if it was just by a little. Something was off. Something was always off with him. He was convincing, sure. But he was not.a.person.

“Thank you”

He hid his face on my chest. I had to admit it did felt amazing.

***

There were stores for human clothes. And stores for bot clothes. There wasn't that much difference between the two, really. Mainly it was that bot clothes was more expensive and had holes for certain buttons. The workers there were exclusively bots. There were charging stations everywhere. Free wi fi. And also, the fitting rooms could fit two people inside. Bot and owner. For some weird reason.

But I was not going to get inside the fitting room with it. It made me feel embarrassed. It shouldn't have, of course. It was just an appliance and nothing else. But for some reason i wanted to give its privacy. So I let him pick his own clothes and change by himself. For some stupid fuckin reason. Because that bot was obviously glitchy. 

Bad idea.

“I’m done”

“Come out, I wanna see you”

I say, ready to see whatever he has on. I just want to buy it and go home already.

Frank opens the fitting room door.

And fuck. 

He's wearing nothing but female underwear. This couldn't be happening. My god.

“Th-Thats- Thats not”

The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. It was too much. It was as if he knew my damn weakness or something. Pink silk panties. No, no that! Out of all things that they sold in the store. Why did he had to choose that?

I mean, Frank looked gorgeous. Part of me wanted to touch every inch of his body. That beautiful tanned skin. His tiny nipples at full display. The bulge on his silk pink panties. I wanted to kiss all of it. But why? It wasn't going to feel anything. It was stupid of me to feel so… So… Dirty... Like I needed to take a shower immediately. For a multitud of reasons.

But my mind was going back to all the pornos I watched in the middle of the night. How I only liked the ones where they pushed the panties half down. Cause I just liked the motherfucking sight so much. Rough fucking. No time to even take the clothes off all the way. Oh god, why was Frank reminding me all of this… It was hell! Even if it felt so good!

It wasn't real. Why was he making me feel so hot. My jeans were suddenly tighter than they were before. What was happening to me? 

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes! That-That's not” I started “What I meant by-by clothes. I was talking more about jeans or a tshirt. Not…”

“Panties?”

He must have read the label or something.

“Yeah. Those… Those aren't for boys y’know.”

“But I like them”

“Y-Yeah but”

“Please, Gerard.”

“I don't want to see you walking in the house on nothing but that”

“But they're comfy!”

He put a hand on his hip and it drove me crazy. I needed to stop looking at him. His hips. Those beautiful hips.

“N-no"

“Please, master! Please!”

Oh god. That word. It was taken straight out of my porn history. I was fucking sweating. I couldn't stand it any longer. I just gave in to him. I wanted him to stop. He was going to make me get a full on erection in the middle of the mall. God, why do all these things have to happen to me? All because I chose a cheap robot and did no research on them whatsoever?

“Okay fine, we’re taking them but put on your clothes back on. PLEASE” Frank started running to give him a hug. “NO HUGS… Right now”

***

In the end, the only thing I could afford were the panties. Apparently they were from a fancy brand specially made for escort robots. Which explained a lot actually. Although it only made them even more dirty. But when I showed Frank other underwear he didn't want it. He rejected any other pair. He had made his mind. 

He wanted those stupid pink panties that drive me crazy. So I bought them. Stupid of me.

***

As we walked home he wouldn't stop talking about them. I had never experienced someone being so excited about some panties. But he was a bot after all…

Fuck, I need to keep reminding myself that.


End file.
